Fisrt Meetings
by Illyrya
Summary: The enrire family is about to meet Emily


First Meetings

Ryan sat in his car in the parking lot of the hospital, with Emily on the booster seat in the back of the S.U.V, praying for a small miracle; that when he got to Eric's room everybody would had gone home already. After all, visiting hours were almost over. But if he was honest with himself, he knew better; he was talking about some of the most stubborn people he had ever meet - his co-workers - and they weren't even his problem. No, his problem was that Eric's family would also be there. A family that had no idea that he was Eric's partner or that they shared a daughter together, because they did share her. Emily might had been already in the picture when Eric came along, but the man had taken the challenge with a determination and acceptance that sometimes scared Ryan. And now that secret and discreet part of their lives was about to be revealed, and not in a nice way. It was moments like this that he wondered why he hadn't told them before, why he never took Eric's offer of meeting his family, of easing everybody into their relationship and into the fact that he had a daughter. Well, there was no use in agonizing about now, he would just have to go up there and hope for the best.

Ryan knelt down in front of Emily before exiting the elevator.

"Now remember what we talked about, Papi may not even be awake when we get there and he may look really bad but he's okay, all right sweetheart?''

"Yes daddy."

"And your father's family and friends are probably going to be there, and they don't know about us, but no matter what they say just remember that we love you so much, okay princess?"

"I remember, daddy." And with that Ryan picked her up and exited the elevator.

Ryan approached the information desk, he knew in what room Eric was but that wasn't his purpose in approaching it. No, his purpose was to figure out who in Eric's family was still around, but before he could get a word out the not-so-nice nurse beat him to it.

"Children are not allowed in this part of the hospital."

" I know, but her father is lying down on a bed in here and instead of finding out from family, she had to hear about it from the news. So you'll have to forgive me if hospital rules aren't my priority." The nurse was about to answer back when Eric's doctor appeared beside him

"It's all right Sandra, they can go see him." And with that, the three of them started walking down the hallway.

"How is he?" asked Ryan.

"He's recuperating nicely, neither the bullet in his shoulder or the one in his thigh did any permanent damage. Of course, he will need to take it easy for a while, and some physio and he should be good as new in a couple of months."

"Thanks, that's good to know. Any idea when he'll be discharge?"

"He should be good to go by the weekend. As a matter of fact, I was just discussing this with his mother, but now that you're here I'm sure you both will reach an understanding."

"Oh she's still here?"

"They all are." And with that the doctor turned around and left.

Ryan stood in front of the closed door of the room, thinking about how wrong this could go when suddenly the door opened to reveal a very surprised Alexx.

"Ryan what's going on, what's a child doing here?" She asked and before he could answer, Emily did it for him.

"We're visiting Papi," she said in a tone that suggested that it had been a very stupid question to ask.

"Emily,'' reprimanded Ryan.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"Don't apologize to me, say it to Alexx; it was her you were rude to."

"I'm sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "Now can we see Papi?"

"Of course," said Ryan, walking past a still-shocked Alexx and into a room full of more shocked people and a very awake Eric.

"Papi!" screamed Emily and with that, she got down from Ryan and took off running towards Eric's bed before they could even blink.

"I was scared, the news lady said you were hurt, and I called daddy but no answer, and then you weren't home, like you promised!" And with that, the soon-to-be-five-years-old started crying in Eric's arms.

"It's okay, I'm fine, everything is fine. I'm sorry for not being home but the doctor wouldn't let me leave. Come on, stop crying, I love you and I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Nobody moved or said a word while Eric calmed down the little girl, and it wasn't until she fell asleep that Eric spoke.

"Hey," he said, looking at Ryan.

"Hey," Ryan said back.

"The news, Ryan?" said Eric, trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, she was already with the baby-sitter when it happened. I called but it was already too late."

"Well it still doesn't explain why she had a four-year-old watching the news."

"How should I know?"

"Well, you hired her."

"Right, blame me for the idiotic behaviour of a college student." Eric was about to answer back when his mother spoke.

"Somebody better start explaining what's going on soon," she said in her 'I'm in no mood for bullshit so think carefully how you answer' voice. Of course, Eric being male and all completely missed the warning.

"Well this is Emily, and that's Ryan."

"Eric," warned his mother a second time, and this warning not even Eric missed, because her tone implied that he was seconds away from being called by his full name and every son knows to fear that.

"We're in a relationship, we been for some time now, and this is our daughter. Well, technically she's Ryan's but you know what I mean."

"And is there a reason we weren't told about this? After all, we've known you were gay for some time now."

"Ah, that's my fault," said Ryan, after all it really was his fault so it wasn't fair that Eric was the one being scolded.

"Really young man, well come on - tell me the reason for all the secrets." But before he could dig himself a deeper hole, one of Eric's sisters came to the rescue.

"Mom leave it alone, you are scaring the poor boy. I'm sure that he has his reasons and he doesn't have to explain them to you. Besides, weren't you complaining that all of your grandchildren so far were boys? And that you had no girls to make dresses for, teach to make cookies, and all that stuff? Well, there you go - the answer to your prayers. Now why don't we wait outside, I'm sure that you'll see them at Friday's family dinner.'' And with that, they all left, leaving the young family with some time for themselves.

The End

/N I'm planing on introduccing Ryan's previous partner and Emily's legal parent, your choices are:

Speed  
Danny Messer  
Don Flack  
Original Male Character


End file.
